Behind the Veil
by Mya Dawning
Summary: Harry's been having dreams about the veil in the Department of Mysteries, not to mention mourning the death of the lost one. Can he finally find a way to say goodbye? WARNING: DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE FINISHED OOP! SPOILERS! Chapter 5 up!
1. Summertime Blues

            OOC: As much as I'd love to be able to say, "Yes, I own Harry Potter and everyone else in the series . . ." I can't. Darn. 

WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED ORDER OF THE PHOENIX! I WANT NO COMPLAINTS THAT I SPOILED THE BOOK FOR ANYONE!

Dedication: To my favorite character, Sirius Black.

**Beyond the Veil**

            It had been a week since the "Boy Who Lived", Harry Potter, had arrived back at his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house at 4 Privet Drive. 

He would have been extremely upset; however, he was actually somewhat glad he was back. His aunt and uncle were treating him a lot better than the last fifteen years of his life. The Order of the Phoenix and the Weasleys had advised the Dursleys that it would not be wise to mistreat Harry. Due to this warning, he now had a small television in his room, in which he could watch the news; did no longer had to do _all_ the cleaning – only some; he was allowed to eat with the family; he was able to work on his homework in his room – as long as the Dursleys did not know what he was doing; and he was actually treated like a human being for one. 

The best part about living with the Dursleys was the fact that they were muggles. Sure he missed the wizarding world, but no one here knew about Sirius. No one here would remind him of his godfather, or ask questions.

But did Sirius ever slip his mind? Not even for a single second. He thought about the dark haired, handsome man constantly. He, as Dumbledore put it, lost the one person who was the closest to being a fatherly figure. He couldn't even sleep without having dreams about him . . . 

Tonight was like no other night. He went to bed and dreamed about being in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries. The dream had occurred every night for a year now, but these were different. He was going to the veil. Every time he went near it, he heard voices. He'd hear a familiar male voice yell "HARRY!", but then he'd always wake up. 

Harry was up by eight the next morning. He worked on some homework and studying for his classes in Hogwarts.  Circles had been forming under his eyes due to lack of sleep. He heard the phone ring, and his aunt's shrilly voice call out to him. He opened his door and ran downstairs. Who'd be calling him? Hermione? She had written to him a few days ago claiming she'd be spending the summer with Ron. 

"Hello?"

"Harry? It's Moony. See Figg."

With a click, the call was ended. He looked at his worried aunt. "I need to see Mrs.Figg. She needs help with her cat."

His aunt nodded. He walked to his neighbor's house and knocked on the door, which swung open.

"Mrs.Figg?" he called out.

"Right here, my boy. Right here. Come, come!"

Harry walked into the parlor. The old woman was sitting on the couch with a cat in her lap. She smiled.

"So he called you, eh? I know this is a tough time for you, Harry, but you're going to have to start moving on soon. He would have never wanted you to grieve for him this long…Anyway…Remus and Tonks were wondering if you'd like to live with them for the summer. You can help them clean out his room…What do you say?"


	2. Maybes

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, the other characters, and the stories -except this one!**

**Chapter Two**

**Maybes**

            Suddenly, a stone had fallen on Harry's heart. He felt as if he were being pressed because it was getting harder to breathe when his chest felt this tight. It had only been a week – A WEEK! – since the death of … of ….

            "Yes," he said suddenly, but weakly, "Yes. I will go. But am I allowed? Dumbledore said I'd be safe here. Is it safe for me to leave?"

             Mrs.Figg nodded. "Yes. In fact, this was Albus's idea, in a way. Now, go back to your aunt and uncle's house and pack up. Your aunt will be receiving a letter shortly requesting your leave. You'll stay at Sirius's for a week, and then you are to return to your aunt and uncle's for a few weeks. After that, you are to go to the Burrow." 

            He stared at her. She knew about Sirius and his house. She and the others, it seemed, had already mapped out his summer. Why? Did they foresee something he didn't?

            "Er … ok. I'll be back."

            He ran home, seeing a flash of brown enter into the house from an open kitchen window. He tore open the door and gathered all the belongings he'd need for a week. He took clothes, toothbrush, some school books to look over … and then he saw it. It was still wrapped horribly, though it was a million pieces instead of one thing. Supposedly breaking it would cause him seven years bad luck. 

He laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh, but a truly bitter and angry one. It was ironic. For the past five, almost six years of his life, his life was filled with nothing but bad luck. No, no, that was wrong. The past fifteen almost sixteen years of his life were filled with bad luck. Was there some kind of hidden mirror that kept breaking, causing his life to be a spiraling demise? 

            He opened it up and looked at the tiny shards of broken glass. It was just about as broken as he felt. Why hadn't he listened to Sirius? Why had he been so bitter? Maybe if he had talked to the man one night, he wouldn't have felt so restless. Maybe he could have found out about Buckbeak and known that it was all a trick. Maybe he could have talked about the Occulmency lessons and found the strength to continue taking them. Maybe he should stop talking to himself!!!

            Then again, why didn't Sirius remind him about the mirror when they talked in the fire? Did he, too, forget about it? 

Had Sirius ever tried contacting him before on it? No, of course not. That was too dangerous. Ron and Hermione never knew about it, so they couldn't remind him. 

As usual, everything came back to Harry. It was all his fault. He could have prevented everything in more ways than one. He could have gone to talk to Snape, he could have thought about the mirror, he could have tried protecting his mind harder, he could have seen past the illusion . . . 

"Harry," said a voice. He jumped and spun around to the most unlikely face.

"I just received the letter," she said, softly. He didn't know if she was upset and nervous or didn't want her husband and son to overhear their conversation. (It was a Saturday. Uncle Vernon was downstairs watching television, and Dudley was in his room playing the latest Playstation 2 game with his "friends") "Well, what are you dawdling for? Get packing. We don't have all day!" she exclaimed, trying not to seem out of place. 

Harry smiled to himself for the first time in weeks. He, once again, caught a glimpse of the true side of his Aunt Petunia. Despite the hatred that had grown in him during his life, he _was actually glad this was his aunt. She may be tough, but he realized that she really did care for him inside. _

"I'm packed Aunt Petunia," he replied, gathering his suitcase and Hedwig's cage. Petunia handed him his Firebolt which they had locked up in the real broom closet. 

"Now, I don't want to hear any complaints that we mistreated you!"

"There will be none at all…" he replied, walking out the door. He then stopped, "And Aunt Petunia? Thank you."

With that, he ran to Mrs.Figg's house. 

"Now dear, be careful. We can't have you fly because it's too dangerous. All the Floo network is being watched. Portkeys are the best right now…"

She looked towards a marble statue of a cat. 

"Albus set this up for you. Please be careful."

Harry nodded. He touched the cat and was transferred to the attic of number 12 Grimmauld Place ... 


	3. The Pensive

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Chapter 3_**

_The Pensive_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

AN: Of course I don't own Harry Potter. Would I have killed off the best character?! GR!!! Enjoy this chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner. Happy 4th of July! Enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing! Thanks for all your reviews!

            Harry found himself in the one place he dreaded most: Sirius's room. During the last few months his godfather had secluded himself to the attic of the house along with his companion, Buckbeak the hippogriff.

            Harry noticed the bandages on the poor animal's feet. His talons were cut up, and it seemed as if feathers had been removed. There were noticeable areas of pink flesh.

            "Hey Buckbeak! How are you feeling?" asked Harry. The hippogriff bowed clumsily to Harry, recognizing him. Harry stroked his beak. "I see your bandages have been changed. I guess Lupin's taking care of you?"

            Brown boxes labeled "Keep" and "Toss" were cluttered around the room. Harry hadn't noticed them in the dim lit room at first, but as his eyes adjusted, he saw them. 

            Realization hit him once again. Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead. His heart had crumbled to ashes, and his legs wobbled. Buckbeak, noticing this, rubbed Harry's back with his wing, as if to support him.

            "Thanks," mumbled Harry. "I bet this is just as hard on you, too. Not many companions, I guess. Not to mention that fact that you're all cramped in this dark…"

            But that wasn't true! Not everything was dark! A bright light shone in the left corner of the other side of the room.

            "A pensive?!" cried Harry. He ran to it, leaning over. He was soon absorbed into Sirius' last few minutes in the Black family house.

            _Harry found himself in the kitchen. Remus was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and sipping butterbeer. He looked pale because the full moon had been the previous night. He quietly ate a snack of cookies._

_"Harry's been tricked! He believes He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has Sirius!" cried Tonks. The woman currently had bright red, long hair, like Harry's mother. "I just received word from Snape!"_

_"How? WHAT?!" cried Lupin. _

_"It seems as if those Occlumency classes didn't work or Harry hasn't been practicing. I blame Snape!  Dumb git! Damn him! Anyway… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named saw through it. He knew we saved Arthur because Harry saw the vision. He probably figured he could do the same, just this time make something up to scare the poor kid. And why wouldn't he use Sirius? He's the closest person to Harry!"_

_Lupin nodded. "I'm getting Mad-Eye." He stopped. "Wait. Where IS Harry now?!"_

_Tonks looked at him sadly. "Where do you think?"_

_Lupin looked down and added quietly, "Don't alert Sirius. Don't tell him a thing."_

_"Tell Sirius what?" questioned Harry's godfather. He had come downstairs to see what all the racket was about. He still had some gauze and first-aid supplies in his hand._

_"What happened?" asked Lupin, seeing the bandaging supplies._

_"Buckbeak was attacked. Most likely by that dumb house elf. Now quit trying to change the subject. What happened?!"_

_"Er…Snivellus called. He's coming up later."_

_"Bull Lupin. What's going on…It's Harry, isn't it?"_

_Lupin looked at him and shook his head. "No. Not at all. Everything's under control Padfoot."_

_"Ya know, in all the years I've known you, Moony, you've NEVER lied to me. Why start now?"_

_Tonks looked at Lupin, realizing he was going to break. "There's more trouble at Hogwarts, Fudge is heightening the amount of Ministry Members at the school. However, this is just a …"_

_Kingsley, an African wizard burst into the kitchen, all in a tizzy. "Snape just told me that Harry…" he saw Sirius, "is doing fine in school!" he exclaimed, trying to show false excitement. He lowered his voice. "He's extremely safe, as are Ron and Hermione."_

_Sirius glared at them all. "BLOODY HELL! You know, I'm a member of the Order, too! Harry is MY godson! I am the closest thing he has to a parent. He's like a son to me! I deserve to know WHAT IS GOING ON!"_

_Alastor Moody, an older wizard, joined the crowd in the kitchen. "Stop this childish bickering! Kingsley, Tonks, and Remus, with me. Dumbledore is expected shortly. You, Sirius will stay here. The situation is under control. We're losing time. Let's move."_

_Sirius grabbed Lupin's arm and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Moony, you are my best friend. I know Harry's in trouble. I heard what Tonks said. I NEED to go. If Harry sees me, he'll understand. If he doesn't, he'll believe you are trying to trick him to get in to leave quickly. He'll think you're lying to him to save him. If I'm not allowed to go, you know I'll find a way to sneak out! He's my godson. He's my responsibility! He's my LIFE! If anything happened to him, I'd kill myself…well, I'd kill you first, then me. Please Remus. I at least owe this to James…"_

_One by one the group looked to Lupin. He sighed and slowly nodded. "Tell Kreacher to greet Dumbledore and explain everything that's happening. Grab your wand, Padfoot. Tempus fugit!"_

_Sirius nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kreacher approach. "Kreacher, as the last surviving Black I command you to tell Albus Dumbledore, when he arrives, that we have gone to save Harry. I want you to tell him everything we just said, because I know you were spying on us."_

_Harry's godfather then ran upstairs to grab his wand. He looked out into the room, almost straight at Harry, as if he knew the boy would be looking into the pensive._

_"Check my mirror…"_

_With that, a hand grabbed Harry, dragging him back to harsh reality…_


	4. The Password

AN: I apologize for taking so long, but I'm currently in a show. We just opened, so the last few weeks have been crazy. In that time, I wasn't able to use my polyjuice potion to become J.K. Rowling, so I still don't own Harry Potter, the characters, and the first five books. I do own this story. J Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!

            "Harry?" asked Remus Lupin.

            "Hey," replied Harry. The lights were now on in the room. Buckbeak was lying down in the corner.

            "How are you?" Remus practically whispered, as if not trusting his voice. "I guess you got my message."

            "Yeah, yeah, I did. I … er …. see you're starting to clean already…"

            "Not really. I just got the boxes out."

            There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute.

            "Uh…Professor Lupin?"

            "Please, call me Remus. Yes, Harry?"

            "Remus, how do pensives work?"

            "I should have known you'd ask that. Personally, I've never had a pensive. Sirius…" he cleared his throat, getting choked up, "starting one when he arrived here. I guess by releasing some darker memories he was able to deal with the current hardships. I had spoken to him about this particular pensive, though. See, this one's different. If you notice, the liquid is a darker, almost blackish color, rather than the usual silver. Sirius put a spell on it, if it should fall into the wrong hands. If anything important about the Order had been recorded here, he wanted to make sure nothing would be revealed. The pensive has a password to show true memories; otherwise it mixes fact and fiction. What you saw _was true, but you might not be so lucky next time…"_

            "And do you know the password?"

            "Of course not. Sirius was my best friend, but what happened if I had been captured, given truth serum, and revealed the password? An odd thought, I admit, but Sirius learned not to fully trust people at an early age, thanks to his family. And ever since Peter, he doesn't even full trust his best friends, except maybe you, Harry."

            "So no one knows the password…" replied Harry, disappointed.

            "Yeah…listen…do you know anything about the mirror Sirius was talking about?"

            "Um…I might have an idea. Are we cleaning now, or…?"

            "Well, I thought I heard noises up here, so I just wanted to check there wasn't a bogart hiding out or anything. We have a meeting of the Order in a few minutes. In fact…" Lupin looked at his watch, "I better get going! If you want, look around or come downstairs. We'll be about 15 minutes."

            Harry nodded as Lupin turned to leave.

            "Oh, Harry! I just wanted to tell you…um….I realize I'm not your father or…uh….Sirius…but if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here, ok?"

            Harry nodded. His face broke into a smile for the first time in about a week.

            "Thanks Remus!"

            Remus returned the smile. "See you later."

            Harry spent the next hour in his godfather's room. In a way, this was like therapy. He cried, but he found that he was finally coming to terms with the loss. Realization had long since hit him, and now was the recovery period. 

           He found some old notebooks and photo albums of when the Marauders were younger and attending Hogwarts. He, however, still hadn't found Sirius' mirror.

            Harry opened his bag and took out the broken mirror.

            "_Reparo_!" he said, touching the mirror with his wand.

            The mirror pieces magically flew into the air and into the frame. The pieces turned and seemed to melt into place. Not one part of the mirror seemed broken.

            *OK,* Harry thought to himself. *I looked through most of the room and still no mirror!*

            He decided to find it the easy way.

            "_Accio__ mirror!"_

            Three mirrors flew at Harry. One was the mirror hanging across the room near Buckbeak, one was a handheld wooden mirror, and one was the full length mirror from by the bed. Harry was knocked down. However, still no ….

            "_Accio__ MAGIC mirror!"_

            All of a sudden, the pillow on Sirius' bed shook…

            *What?*

            Harry rushed over and lifted the pillow. A mirror flew into his hands. He gasped.

            *Sirius's mirror!*

            He turned the mirror around. Scribbled on the back was:

**During school (and beyond), I turned into this at the rise of the full moon **

            Harry ran to the pensive and yelled, "Grim!"

            All of a sudden, the murky liquid turned to a silvery, clear color. The thoughts and events in the life of his godfather were now his . . . 


	5. The Memory

AN: The character, Amy Lawrence, belongs to one of my favorite authors here at FanFiction.net – Prongs! You can find some of his stories at his web page found at: his stories at: . He's absolutely amazing! Read some of his stuff!

Enjoy this story? Please review! I LOVE reviews! 

I don't own Harry, or Sirius (*sniffle*) or anyone else. They, except for Amy, are owned by J.K. Rowling. Enjoy my story, though! J

            Harry looked into the unlocked pensive. So many memories swirled around! He knew he wanted to find a memory of his parents. He thought about them and pictured them.

            All of a sudden, the liquid in the pensive stopped. He could see his father and Sirius sitting in the Great Hall. He jumped into the memory.

            _"So, what are you going to do now, James?" asked Sirius, taking a sip of his drink._

_            James laughed. "What do you think I'm gonna do? I have my life mapped out already! I'm meeting with the head of the Aurors next week. Lily already started in the Muggle Studies department at the Ministry. I'm proposing to her next Saturday, when we move into the house. The **real** question here is: What are you doing?"_

_            Sirius grinned. "Causing more trouble, my dear Prongs, what else?!"_

_            James playfully punched is best friend. "No, I mean it!"_

_            "I…uh…am thinking of proposing to a certain someone…"_

_            James stared at him, wide mouthed. "No…"_

_            "Oh, yes," Sirius replied, closing his friend's mouth, then staring at him. "I'm serious…"_

_            "Hello! I'm James. Nice to meet you…"_

_            "JAMES! I'm not kidding anymore! I actually mean it. I…er…um…that is to say…oh fine! I love her, ok? There, I said it."_

_            The boy with disheveled hair patted his friend on the back. "See, was that so hard? I'm proud of you, Padfoot. You're finally growing up! But what about jobs?"_

_            "Well, we'd live together at my place. I have myself covered for the next few years, thanks to my uncle. We wanted to travel a little, then settle down and take it from there. I'll propose in … oh … five years? I guarantee I'll settle down by the birth of your first kid, deal?"_

_            James smiled. "Deal. And you can be his/her godfather too."_

_            "What are you two grinning about?" asked a beautiful, red haired, green eyed girl._

_            "Nothing…" the boys answered in unison._

_            Lily Potter, then known as Lily Evans, kissed her boyfriend._

_            Another girl followed. She, like the rest, wore Gryffindor robes. She had long, black curly hair with shining chocolate eyes. She approached Sirius with a mischievous grin._

_            "Hello Mr.Black."_

_            "Hello Ms.Lawrence."_

_            She kissed him. "How are you?"_

_            "I'm fine. I can't believe we're graduating!"_

_            "I know! What will we do?"_

_            "Cause more mayhem, I suppose," answered Lily with a laugh. "Amy, what **ARE** you going to do?!"_

_            The girl, Amy, sat next to Sirius. "Well, we thought we'd travel the world a little, first, before actually becoming normal and settling down like typical people."_

_            Sirius winked at Lily. "She's gonna move in with me…"_

_            "Where do you guys want to go?"_

_            "I dunno, Lil. Sirius, sweetheart, where are we going?"_

_            "Anywhere as long as I'm with you. I was actually thinking about looking at __America__, __Hawaii__, __France__, and __Italy__. We need to go to some exotic places."  _

_            "Sounds good to me, Sirius. Until then, we'll be at Sirius's place."_

_            James and Lily smiled at their best friends. Then, they got up. _

_            "Well, we're gonna go study…"_

_            Amy and Sirius snickered. "Suuuuuuuuure. Who's room will you be in tonight?"_

_            James and Lily grinned evilly and walked away, leaving the two alone._

_            "I can't wait to end school. Seven years is long enough!" exclaimed Amy. "I'll miss making fun of Snape, though." _

_            Sirius laughed. "Don't worry. We'll find someone else to tease. Are you ready for our study period?"_

_            Amy looked at him. "Not tonight. I'm tired, plus I need to finish McGonagall's report. She refuses to give me more detentions if I'm going to have fun at them. She figures more work is worse, which is true. I'll take a rain check. If you can, though, check on me later, ok Sirius?"_

_            Sirius nodded. "Sure thing. Good night Amy."_

_            She smiled and kissed him quickly. "Good night. I'll talk to you later."_

Harry smiled, seeing his godfather so happy. However, who was this Amy person? What happened to her? Had Sirius ever married anyone?

            He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the person next to him. 

"I see you got the pensive to work," said a voice from behind…


End file.
